smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Invasion! Part 1
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ Synopsis: The evil galactic overlord, Lord Vyce has started to launch an attack on Pensacola and trying to turn Earth into his new home planet! Can the Sushi Pack stop him? _________________________ Wild Card stabs the final tentacle. Tako falls to the ground. He then lands on the Taxi. Tako: Oh, hi there! Iron Man: Dafuq? Wasabi proceeds to shoot fireballs at Wild Card. Wild Card: S**T! Wild Card then drops the diamond. It falls to the ground shattering into pieces. Wild Card: NO! Tako: Nice shot Wasabi! Wasabi: Heh! Mustard! (Thanks!) Wild Card: This is not the end! I will come back for you all! Wild Card then puts the jet pack into maximum overdrive. Wild Card: MARK MY WORDS! Wild Card flies away. Wasabi: Mustard! (Come back, you coward!) Tako: Let him go! We'll get him another time! Suddenly, Ikura, Maguro and Kani run up. Maguro: What happened? Tako: My tentacles were stabbed but it should be fixed with proper healing! Tako then faces Iron Man. Tako: You sir! Can you drive me to the hospital please? Iron Man: Sure! Tako gets in the car. Iron Man drives away only to drive over a puddle and drench Ikura. Ikura: WHEN WILL YOU LEARN!? The taxi drives into the camera destroying it, transitioning to the next scene, showing Lord Vyce's ship hovering over Earth. Alien: Attention, boss! We have our sights set for Earth! We are ready to invade! Lord Vyce: Good! Activate the "Black Mumba"! Another alien pushes a button, causing the "Black Mumba" which is a huge laser cannon to emerge from the ship. Alien 3: Where should we aim? Lord Vyce aims the cannon at a hospital. Lord Vyce: Our target is locked. You may fire when ready. One of the aliens pushes a button, causing the laser cannon to fire. Meanwhile. At the hospital, Tako and the other four are seen exiting. Tako: Finally got my tentacles fixed! Kani: Nice! Ikura: I also heard they're showing The Vandal Buster in theaters! Maguro: I heard that! I'm excited for the sequel! Wasabi: Mustard- (Agreed-) Suddenly, a laser strikes and destroys the hospital. Kani: WHAT THE F***?!? Maguro: WAS THAT A F****** LASER BEAM?!?!? Lord Vyce laughs evilly as he fires lasers at Pensacola, destroying several buildings. Wasabi: MUSTARD! (A GIANT SPACESHIP IS ATTACKING THE CITY) Tako: Then, we will have to stop it! Tako and the others run off as the ship continues destroying more buildings. Lord Vyce: YES! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW LEADER! Goodman: Breaking news! A large alien spaceship has started to attack the city of Pensacola! You know what? I'm getting sick and tired of all of these events going on! First, a robot invasion, a refusionacolypse, ANOTHER robot invasion, a corrupt prime minister, the attack of the Fire Star and now THIS?!? That's it! Goodman dresses up in a beach outfit and grabs a suitcase. Goodman: I'm heading to the Bahamas! Goodman runs off. Sunny and the others are watching this from the TV in Sportster's. Meggy: AN ALIEN INVASION?!? Tari: WHAT?!?! Angela: I never thought we would have to fight aliens! Ice Man: Me neither! Sunny: Well, we can stop that guy before he destroys our city! Sunny transforms into Iron Flower while Angela transforms into Firestar. They then exit Sportster's and fly off. Meanwhile. The Sushi Pack are seen running through the city. Kani: THERE'S GOT TO BE SOME WAY WE CAN GET TO THAT SHIP! Maguro: RIGHT! OTHERWISE IT WILL KEEP DESTROYING BUILDINGS! Tako: I SEE A SHIP! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (Perfect!) The Sushi Pack run into the ship and fly off. Johnny Old Boy appears. Johnny Old Boy: OH, F****** NO! THAT WAS MY SUPER DUPER SEXY SHIP YOU STOLE! Meanwhile. Lord Vyce is seen laughing maniacally in his office. Alien: Boss! The attack has been a success! Lord Vyce: Good! Now send out the troops! Alien: Yes, boss! Multiple aliens are seen rushing into ships and ejecting from Lord Vyce's shio and landing on Earth. The aliens jump out and begin firing lasers at everyone. Alien 6: Your planet belongs to us now! Alien 7: Bow down to our leader! Johnny Old Boy: Don't you do it, Garfoogle! Don't bow down to the mutant boogers! Garfoogle bows. Garfoogle: Greetings, my hunkieness. Johnny Old Boy: GGAAARRRFFFOOOOGGGLLEEE!!! Meanwhile. The Sushi Pack land the ship in the docking station and exit. Tako: Ok! We're in! The Sushi Pack sneak into a corridor while avoiding aliens along the way. They eventually come across an intersection. Maguro: I'll go by myself. The rest of you will head left. Tako: Ok! Everyone splits up. Tako, Ikura, Kani and Wasabi head past a door. Kani: I'll go in here to see if there is anything! Tako: Good luck! Kani enters the room. She spots a lever. Kani: I wonder if that lever leads to the office. Kani pulls the lever, but suddenly, she falls down a trapdoor underneath her and it shuts. Meanwhile. Maguro heads through a hallway until she spots some aliens. Alien 9: So, right now, the invasion is being successful! Alien 10: Nice! The boss will be pleased! Maguro telekinetically takes control of one of the aliens and has him hit the other before releasing him. Alien 9: Oh, you are going to pay for that! Alien 9 pulls out a ray gun and chases after Alien 10. Maguro enters the room once they are out of sight. Maguro: Ok! Hopefully, I can find where we can find Lord Vyce. ???: Are you looking for Lord Vyce? Maguro: Yes! Have you seen him? Lord Vyce: He happens to be behind you. Maguro turns around. Maguro: WHAT- Lord Vyce knocks Maguro out with his scepter before his alien guards drag her away. Meanwhile. Tako, Ikura and Wasabi are seen entering a large elevator. Tako: Maybe his office might be here! Ikura: Right! Tako and the others enter the elevator and head to the highest floor. However, when the door opens, a bunch of aliens rush in and grab them. Tako: WHAT?!? Wasabi: MUSTARD! (HELP!) Meanwhile. In Lord Vyce's office, Maguro is loaded onto a large table and her arms and legs are put in restraints. Maguro wakes up. Maguro: Wait. What's going on?!? Lord Vyce: Greetings, ... whatever you are. Maguro: Let me go! Lord Vyce: I will, but after I perform a test on you. Maguro: What test? Lord Vyce pulls out a vial and pours its fluid into a large machine above Maguro. An alien pushes a button, causing a sharp needle to emerge from it. Maguro: WHAT IS THIS?!? Lord Vyce: That is a special potion of mine called the "Mindbender". Anyone injected with it will be "reprogrammed" to obey me. Maguro: NO! YOU WON'T GET ME ON YOUR SIDE! Maguro struggles to break free with telekinesis, but it doesn't have an effect. Maguro: WHAT'S GOING ON?!?! Lord Vyce: I figured you'd try to escape that way so I equipped the restraints to be immune to telekinetic attacks. Maguro: WHAT?!?! Lord Vyce: Anyways, proceed with the operation. An alien pushes a button, causing the needle to inch down towards Maguro. Maguro: NO! NOOO!!!! Maguro gets injected with the needle. Her eyes then turn red and she is released from the restraints. Maguro: What is my bidding, master? Meanwhile. Tako, Ikura and Wasabi are thrown into a prison cell. Alien 11: Enjoy your stay! The aliens leave. Tako: NO! LET US OUT! Wasabi: MUSTARD! (YOU HEARD HIM!) Ikura: OPEN THIS CELL! Meanwhile. Lord Vyce is seen in his office, until some aliens enter with Kani who is bound with tape. Alien 12: Your majesty, we found this crab girl roaming in the laundry room. What should we do with her? Lord Vyce: Send her to "The Games". Lord Vyce pushes a button causing the entire office to descend into a massive arena with a bunch of aliens in the audience. Lord Vyce: Attention, my minions! We are having this contestant (Kani), participate in another round of "The Games"! She will be put against an opponent and the two will fight to the death! Her opponent will be here shortly! Now, let the games begin! Kani is released and kicked into the arena. She gets up and notices a door opening. Maguro exits the door. Kani: MAGURO?!? No. What has he done to you?!? Lord Vyce: Now. FIGHT! Lord Vyce laughs evily as Maguro sets her sights on Kani... _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * A sequel exists out of this. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:The Sushi Pack Arc! Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Tako Maki Episodes Category:Maguro Episodes Category:Kani Episodes Category:Ikura Episodes Category:Wasabi Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Ice Man Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Johnny Old Boy Episodes Category:Garfoogle Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:Vyce Aliens Episodes Category:From 2019 Category:Iron Man Episodes Category:Wild Card Episodes Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Goodman Episodes